


Pretty

by princesscalum (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Calum in Panties, Closeted Calum, Feminization, M/M, Pretty Calum, Princess Calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/princesscalum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in which Calum appears to be the epitome of punk rock but surreptitiously wears pretty things out of enjoyment and Michael will do anything to find out Calum's secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is emma (twinkcalum) from wattpad, i've decided to post this story on here as an alternate since someone suggested me to. so here i am! u could copy and paste this link http://w.tt/1GNabvx into a new window and read the story there if u prefer wattpad over ao3 :)

Calum has always known there was something different about him.

He'd always thought that boys were more attractive than girls. In fact, Calum didn't believe girls to be appealing at all, but when he was young, he'd refused to look too far into it. "Maybe it's just a phase," he'd later say, trying to convince himself that he was 'normal.' Calum didn't want his parents to believe that they'd created a gay son when he wasn't even sure himself.

Calum figured that everyone believing he was straight was the best way to go. He didn't like judgment, especially the cruel impertinence of some people to base their judgments on how someone looks or acts or to assume why someone is the way that he or she is.

Calum has always been a sensitive guy. He didn't need anyone being insolent towards him because he likes boys. After all, that was something he wouldn't be able to control. He'd seen enough impudent, rudely intolerant exchanges pass between his classmates over little things to know that he was afraid of people abusing him like that over a much more serious matter.

So, Calum acted like a typical heterosexual, closeted asshole and used his ravishing good looks to his own advantage. Throughout his middle school years, he cockily smirked at all the girls he encountered in the hallways. He flirted with women much too old for him. He dated only popular girls and dumped them after he got sick of them (so his relationships lasted only about a week or two). It was safe to say that Calum passed the test of interpreting himself as a classic douchebag.

Calum didn't enjoy acting like a boy, a jock, a _bastard_ , even. He never has. For him, it went against his true character. It wasn't real; the way he acted around his family and friends was just a mask to save his own ass.

Calum has always liked the type of clothing girls wore, but he'd never admit that to even the closest people in his life. He knew he'd be judged the second he walked into school wearing clothing of various bright colors. He was a popular guy; he'd been eminently popular ever since he'd first portrayed his false incompetence in the seventh grade. Why would he dress like a girl when he had achieved such a valuable reputation?

Calum has always been jealous of people with pale skin. He was jealous of his best friend, Luke, for his skin being as white as a sheet. He was jealous and angry at his father for being so pale but not distributing any of his white skin tone to his son.

The tan boy once browsed different pale blogs on tumblr for hours on end, saving pictures from time to time. He came across a few pale boys on the blogs and he immediately envied them. Calum wished he was pale; he just liked pale things.

Once Calum turned thirteen, he and his sister Mali celebrated with a lazy day in. Calum had friends, of course, but he wasn't really an 'extravagant birthday party' kind of guy. The two spent Calum's first day as a teenager by eating half of a large pineapple pizza and pigging out on strawberry ice cream. _How manly on Calum's behalf_.

Calum took a strong liking to strawberry ice cream that day. And he never really understood _why_. He'd never tried it before then. In his opinion, strawberry ice cream wasn't his favorite to _taste_ , but it was his favorite to _look at_. He loved its soft impression and its smooth texture and its pale pink color, but that was about it.

Calum decided he wanted to watch a movie for his birthday. Mali chose to watch _Titanic_  and Calum's initial reaction was to internally squeal like an excited fangirl.

For his own sake, Calum pretended like he was uninterested in watching the chick flick. But that was far from the truth. He'd been wanting to see the tragic film ever since he'd seen Leonardo DiCaprio was starring in it. "It isn't attraction," he kept telling himself. "Leo is just a great actor and one of my all-time favorites."

Whereas Mali merely teared up at the movie's ending, Calum was crying, little whimpers and hiccups falling from his lips. He buried his head in his sister's shoulder to cover his flustered face, allowing her to whisper soothing things in his ear.

When Calum was in the beginning of his high school years, he was forced to participate in a schoolwide poll. It wasn't anything special. It was just asking what student's favorite ice cream flavors were and why.

Even though chocolate ice cream was probably his favorite, strawberry held a special place in his heart. But he refused to choose strawberry, because how was he supposed to answer, "I chose strawberry because it looks the prettiest," without being teased for it.

Calum ended up choosing chocolate. It didn't matter if he lied anyways. It was just a stupid survey.

Age fifteen, Calum took a liking to the way makeup and nail polish looked on his sister. He admired the way Mali's nails were done to perfection, pretty pale pastel colors adorning her fingernails. He admired the way Mali's eyes looked even more beautiful than usual with mascara lightly covering her eyelashes. He admired the way Mali's cheekbones appeared more defined with a bit of blush and bronzer. He admired the way Mali's lips seemed to pop when masked in bold shades of lipstick.

One day, while Mali was away at a friend's house, Calum secretly slipped into her room. He strolled over to where he just recently found out she kept her makeup essentials, (he'd been planning this operation for a couple days now; he had needed to watch his sister remove mascara and such from her makeup cabinet, carefully observe the way she applies her makeup a couple times before he finally manages to memorize the procedure).

Opening the designated cabinet, Calum grabbed a blush pad and a sparkly lipgloss and an eyeliner pencil and tubes of bronzer and mascara, sitting down at Mali's makeup table and getting to work.

Eventually, Calum was finished beautifying himself. He smiled into the mirror, pleased with the outcome. He couldn't deny how much he looked like his sister with makeup on, big brown eyes framed by dark lashes and lips appearing to be even plumper than normal.

It would look strange to a bystander, Calum's dark clothes contrasting with his bright face. Yet it was so _intriguing_  at the same time. It was like he had another side to him, a side who enjoyed wearing pretty things.

Calum knew he had to keep that side of him concealed as best he could. He felt like Miley Cyrus in _Hannah Montana_ , having a secret double life.

For Calum's sweet sixteen, he took himself clothes shopping. He lingered for a while directly outside of Victoria's Secret, the pale pink panties displayed in the front window catching his attention. After minutes of standing outside the store stupidly, Calum finally gained enough courage to walk into the intimately styled store. He ended up picking out a large number of lingerie and taking the clothing items into one of the dressing rooms, trying his best to ignore the judgmental stares being passed his way.

Calum stripped of his blue jeans and semi-tight boxer briefs. First, Calum tried on a black lace thong, running his soft fingertips over the contrasting rough fabric after it was clad to his skin.

The tan boy giggled embarrassedly at his reflection, staring confusedly at his dick that was hanging out of the thin fabric. That wasn't a sight for sore eyes, in his opinion.

However, once Calum turned around, he gasped in awe. He silently admired the way the panties didn't cover any of his exposed ass, other than the crack. He swayed his hips a little, feeling confident with how great his ass looked in the girly underwear.

Next, he tried on red lace panties with four suspender straps connecting to matching sheer tights. He felt like a slut as he struck dirty poses in front of the mirror. He faced sideways, placed one of his hands on the wall in front of him, and bent down so that his ass was jutting out and his back was arching sexually. He stole a glance in the mirror and hummed in approval before straightening his posture.

Finally, he tried on a pair of pale lilac panties. He'd saved the best for last. The tan boy smiled shyly at the boy staring back at him: fringe sticking out in different directions and cheeks flushed a bright red and oversized sweater making his body look even smaller than usual and the pale lilac panties accentuating his somewhat dark skin. He just felt so _pretty_.

And afterwards, Calum may or may not have gone into Forever 21 and bought the cutest clothes he could find, (which consisted mostly of mid-thigh dresses and short skirts), along with two tubes of nail polish of different shades of pink.

Now, seventeen years old, nearly a confirmed adult, his closet was full of dark-colored shirts, skinny jeans, and boxer briefs, but inside the closet was a hidden compartment where the tan boy kept his light-colored sweaters, dresses, skirts, tights, and lingerie.

Calum was fine with dressing how he liked behind the scenes for the rest of his life. Keeping his abnormal interests hidden was like second nature to him. Unfortunately, he had no idea how long this would stay private.


End file.
